


A Night Well Needed

by Devyx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Partner Swapping, Voyeurism, cum swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devyx/pseuds/Devyx
Summary: A sex deprived and needy Lance discovers he's not the only one in the castle feeling this way. Rather, there was more then he ever expected sharing the same struggles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough smut with all four of these babes~ Had to fix that. Please give Hunk the attention he deserves!
> 
> Also, my apologies if the writing isn't too great. Haven't written anything but essays in a while, so I might be a little rusty.
> 
> In case anyone was interested, here is my Tumblr: http://devyxx.tumblr.com/  
> Nothing is mine on there, just a blog full of beautiful Voltron art <3 (and whatever else I feel like reblogging)

"Hnnng...!" The Blue Paladin hummed out, as cum came spraying from the tip of his cock, his hand still rather tightly wrapped around the thick length. Catching his breath, the boy took a few gasps of air, before tucking himself back inside his pants and rolling over on his side with an exasperated sigh. No matter how many times the Paladin jacked himself off, it just never felt fulfilling. It just left him feeling... rather gross. What he needed was real sex, and soon. Or else he would lose his mind at this rate. But where in the galaxy could he find a partner to fulfill him at a time like this anyway? Allura made it way too blatant that she had no intention what's-so-ever, no matter how hard Lance would still try to flirt. And Pidge was just a bit too young for Lance's liking. Not to mention how Lance viewed her as a bro till just recently.

Sighing again, he rolled himself out of bed, and onto his feet. He needed a drink of some sort. It was late in the night and as far as he knew, everyone had long since gone to bed. He couldn't sleep though... He was missing home too much. And feeling way too needy for comfort... 'At least that dumb mall could have had some sort of alien fleshlight or something...!' He thought to himself as we walked along the dark corridors. He reached the kitchen, and to little surprise, there sat his best pal, the Yellow Paladin.

"Hunk?" Lance called out as he turned the light on, both squinting at the sudden bright light in their eyes. Once adjusted, Hunk looked up to Lance, some fancy alien cookie between his lips. 

"Hey Lance!" He swallowed. "What'cha doing up so late?" 

"Could ask you the same thing." Walking to the fridge, Lance pulled out a bottle of space juice, and a cup from the cupboard before sitting down with the larger male. "Can't sleep either, huh?" He raised a brow.

The mechanic offered a space cookie to Lance, which was taken happily. "Aha... Not really... My room is right next to..." He trailed off for a moment in thought, not sure if this kind of information should be shared to the loud mouth. 

"Right next to Shiro's?" Knowing the layout of course, Lance questioned. "Why would he be a problem? Shiro is always pretty quiet, I thought." 

"Not when..." Trailing off again, Hunk's cheeks flushed as he couldn't seem to get the words out right. "Look, Lance... It's really nothing...!" 

This was not nothing though, Lance could tell. "Dude!! Now I want to know even more! If my best bud is keeping secrets about the great Shiro, I want to know!" Getting up from his seat, Lance gulped down what remained of his space juice and placed the glass in the sink. "You coming with me to check it out, orrrrrr?"

Again, Hunk was blushing at the lanky boy. "L... Lance, no... We shouldn't... What is going on is really... Private..." To no surprise, this just left the boy even MORE eager to find out what was going on. 

"Well, I'm going to check it out~! If Shiro is being naughty, I need to catch him in the act~" Laughing a smug little laugh, the Cuban boy ran off down the hall.

"WAIT! LANCE!" Stumbling out of his chair, Hunk left the rest of the cookies to chase after the Blue Paladin. "You don't understand!" 

 

Following him through each corridor, Lance was being stubborn as ever from changing his mind. Thoughts ran wild in his mind of what the hot, muscular Shiro could be up to. Hunk hadn't specified anything of course, but Lance just assumed he was jacking off, the same as Lance himself was only moments ago. With each step closer to the room, Lance could hear a faint sound growing louder and louder. Bed... rocking...? Lance blushed at the thoughts that filled his head. What...? There's no way to make a bed rock from simply jerking off... right? Was Shiro... Getting laid with the princess...? 

Even from behind the other, at just the right angles the Yellow Paladin could see the tent building in Lance's pajama pants. And the boy was doing absolutely nothing to hide this fact. 

Finally, they reached the door to Shiro's room, where the two could hear much more then just a bed rocking. It was faint, but both could hear the pleasured grunts that arose from their leader behind the closed door. But... there was another voice. And to Lance's dismay, it was most definitely NOT Allura. The other voice was... masculine... Lance had his ear pressed to the door, listening hard. As if it wasn't obvious already who it was. 

"Mmm... L... let's get out of here, Lance..." Hunk whispered, seeming a little red in the face himself, Lance's curiosity did not cease however... and neither did the hard on in his pants. He knew what was happening behind those doors. He could hear the rock of the bed along with the perfectly timed moan from the young male inside, getting pounded by Shiro's thick cock. The sound of those needy moans asking for more kept Lance intrigued, kept him hard, and getting harder by the moment. He licked his lips as he listened... to the voice that was none other but his rival, Keith. He shouldn't have been turned on... It was Keith... and two guys...! Still, Lance's hand found its way to his groin, palming the clothed erection, not a care in the world that his best friend was currently beside him. 

It was a hard action to miss of course, especially when the Samoan boy had already seen the hard on as they were walking. He didn't even try to stop him, just blushed and watched, rather eagerly at that as they continued to listen to the moans and grunts of Keith and Shiro. Seeming to gain a bit of confidence in himself, Hunk stepped closer behind the blue paladin, pressing his own hardening cock against Lance's round ass. This only made the boy jump a little, never expecting such a thing. But he did nothing to stop him as a large arm reached it's way around his slender body and down to where his own hand was palming. 

"H... Hunk... What are you doing...?" Lifting his head briefly from the door, he looked back at Hunk, taking in that beautifully flushed expression, with his eyes half lidded in lust. Perhaps... Was the same things going on behind this metal door... Was about to happen between them? Lance felt conflicted, only for a moment. He had never had anything in there of course... And with that look in Hunk's eyes, Lance knew there was no way he'd be topping in this kind of situation. But the thrust against his ass only left Lance melting, all doubts fading away immediately. "Mmm..."

 

Behind steel doors, Shiro had Keith bent over on the bed, his face down in the pillow with his ass up in the air for the larger man to do with as he deemed fit. Gripping his hips tight, the Black Paladin thrusted his slicked cock deep inside, drawing out a sweet moan from the Red Paladin below him. Each moan echoed out louder then the last as he began a merciless pace into the all too willing Galran. At first, Shiro was worried about being too loud, that others may hear them, but Keith had no worries. He didn't seem to care much at this point. As if he almost wanted everyone on the ship to know exactly who he belonged to.

"Ohhh... Fuck yes, Shiro...!" Keith lifted himself on his arms, head falling back in pleasure as his boy pussy was fucked so deep and hard. "Right there, Daddy... oh, right there~" His choice of words were purposely used, trying his very hardest to get everything that the Black Paladin had to offer him. And boy, did his plan work. Whatever sense of responsibility Shiro had been holding over keeping them both quiet and under control had all faded. What one would have thought was rough and merciless before was put to shame with Shiro's new speed and roughness with the other. "AHH! YES!" Only a few more hard thrusts, and Keith's throbbing cock couldn't take any more. White cum came spurting out with a long, loud moan, that left the two outside verbally moaning into each other's thrusts. The mix of both Keith's insides clamping down around him, and the new found knowledge of their voyeurs brought Shiro to a quick climax too, cumming hard and deep against Keith's abused prostate. 

Keith took the cum like a good boy, clenching his muscles to keep that sweet cum inside as Shiro pulled himself from the cavern slowly. 

"Sh... Shiro..." The smaller male spoke through hard breaths, as his ass fell to the fabric of the bed. "Sounds like... We have visitors... Should I let them in...?" Giving a sly smirk, Keith lazily rolled himself out of the bed, looking down at the spent Shiro. "Can you take a round 2?" 

The two toned haired male chuckled softly through heavy breaths. "I can handle much more then this, you know that. But are you sure about getting others to join?" He slowly sat up on the bed.

"You don't think it sounds like fun?" Keeping the smirk, Keith approached the door without even bothering to throw on some shorts. He pushed his bangs back out of his face as he looked back at Shiro, waiting on his answer as he listened to the two boys outside.

With a flushed face, and a sigh escaping his lips, Shiro looked his lover in the eyes. "It does sound rather nice." 

 

Unable to hear the less loud chatting between the two, Lance and Hunk had no mind to cease their play. By now Hunk was tenderly sliding his hand up and down the other male's exposed cock, watching how the precum leaked from the tip as Lance moaned. 

"H... Hunk...!Oh Quiznak, yes...~!" For the first time since they boarded the Blue Lion, Lance felt fulfilled. He felt so good in Hunk's warm, large hands. It felt SO much better then his own hand, that's for sure. He could feel another warm hand sliding in between them, under his pajama pants and squeezing his tight ass, drawing a whine from the brunette. But before he could even prod at the entrance, the door suddenly opened, the two falling quickly into the room with Hunk on top. 

"Ack!" Face first into the floor, Lance hit hard against the metal, his hard cock getting squished under him and Hunk. 

"Ever heard that it's rude to spy?" Keith stared them down, closing the door once they were inside. Hunk was quick the scramble back up, face beat red with embarrassment.

"I told Lance not to!! But he didn't listen! I was just-" It seemed to take the boy a minute, in his spew of self defense, to really take notice to how both Keith and Shiro remained naked, with no movements to change the matter. 

Lance sat up next, slowly and with a groan as he rubbed his back, cock still out. "What do you guys think you're doing anyway...?" He blushed, staring up at Keith's eyes, purposely trying to avoid eye contact with... more southern places. Which he had to note was still hard even after he heard him cum. 

"Like you're one to talk!" Keith rolled his eyes as he walked closer to Lance. "I hear you every night pleasuring yourself...! What else am I supposed to do about it?" He blushed, admitting how the sounds made him horny as well. "Why don't you take some responsibility for once, Lance McClain?" His bare foot came to contact with Lance's still rock hard cock, pushing down on it with minimal weight.

Shiro seemed to sit up a little, interested in just how... forward and in control Keith was being. Hot. "Why don't we all give each other a hand? It's no surprise we are all a little in need right now." He smiled, patting the bed beside him. "Come on, Hunk."

As if entranced, the Yellow Paladin got up slowly, walking over to the bed where Shiro was laying. Never losing that smile, their leader sat up further, pulling the mechanic into a heated kiss with him. 

"D...Dios..." Lance muttered out to himself as he watched from the floor, feeling helpless under Keith's soft foot. "Mmm... Please Keith... Let me up...?" He gave a sheepish smile. "I promise... I'll take responsibility... I'll make you feel really nice..." Blue eyes glowed with lust as he licked his lips, never taking his eyes off Keith's. 

Smirking, Keith removed his foot slowly, allowing the paladin freedom to get up. "Shiro. What do you say we make Lance McClain a moaning mess like you did to me? Take away his pride and his masculinity." The words served to make all four boys twitch at the very idea, even Lance. 

Getting up, Lance could only stare at the mullet head. "Aha... Do what now...? A... are you serious, Keith...? I'm seriously not the type to-" Before he could finish, those tan lips were locked against Keith's pale ones, sweetly capturing the taste of the Cuban as his tongue slipped passed his lips. Lance was left speechless, just melting into the kiss as wandering hands trailed along his toned body. A gentle hand found it's place on his length, gripping it in a firm hold before sliding said hand up and down slowly. 

"Mmm..." He released the boy from the kiss, whispering softly in his ear, "I'm going to need that mouth to to get to work now, Lance." He pushed the strangely willing boy down to on his knees, where he was face to face with Keith's pale length. "Take it like a good boy." 

With surprisingly little hesitation, the Blue Paladin opened his mouth wide, welcoming the cock into his mouth. Lance never thought he ever liked men, so it was a surprise to everyone that he'd willingly do these things. Yet it only fueled Keith's need more. 

"Hhh... Tastes... Strange..." His head bobbed only twice, half way down the length before he gave the tip a sweet lick. Of course this was way out of his element. But was he at all turned off by the cock in his mouth? Not at all... He felt more eager to please. As he did, taking more down his throat then the last time, getting oh so close to deep throating. "L...long..." He muttered, taking about half again to tenderly suck. 

Keith gripped at those brown locks, eyes closing in pleasure as Shiro and Hunk watched eagerly. Shiro was now thrusting his hand on Hunk's cock to the very sight of his best friend and co-pilot. 

"How about I take Lance, you take Hunk~?" Shiro asked quietly, not slowing down with his pumps. 

Smirking again, his eyes half lidded in pleasure, Keith pulled Lance off of his cock to look him in the eyes. "He'll need preparing then. We shouldn't completely ruin him, right?" His gaze averted back over to the bed, eyeing Hunk. "I also have a bit of a mess here that needs cleaning from earlier..." 

Finally releasing Hunk's length, Shiro got up from where he sat on the bed, and walked over to the closet where they kept all their toys and lube. 

Stepping away from Lance, Keith walked over to where Hunk still seemed a little dazed with pleasure on the bed. "Hunk. Lay down for me, okay?" He spoke softly, kindly. Completely different from the rough way he spoke to Lance. Hunk was quick to obey, too anxious to dare question anyone's orders at this moment. Laying down straight out, he watched as Keith got on the bed, positioning his ass right above the mechanic's face before lowering himself. "Think you can handle it, big guy?" He spread himself as he lowered. His ass was still clenched from before, and the Samoan could see a tiny bit of cum leak from the puckered hole. Nodding anxiously, he grabbed Keith's hips and urge him down. How could he say no to such a willing gesture? The Galran lowered himself to be fully seated on Hunk's mouth, moaning softly as an eager tongue connected to his ass and lapped at the hole. "Ah... Here it comes...~" Slowly, he released his ass, allowing Shiro's cum from before to leave and drip down into the larger male's mouth. The same eager tongue happily lapped at the cum filling his mouth, prodding inside to give a proper cleaning. 

Meanwhile, Lance sat still on the floor, nervously waiting for Shiro's return as he watched the scene before him between Hunk and Keith. He would have gladly cleaned Shiro's jizz from Keith's sweet ass. 

"Sorry for the wait~" Shiro walked back over, offering a hand to Lance who took it without hesitation, allowing the larger male to pull him up. "Go wait on the bed, Sharpshooter." He smiled, smacking Lance's bare ass as he sent him on his way. Obediently, the Blue Paladin stepped out of his pajama pants, which were now a pile on the floor and walked slowly over, crawling on the bed in an almost awkward manner as he watched. 

"Lance... Don't just sit there... Suck him~" Keith sighed through his pleasure, watching the tanned boy through one open eye. Turning back to Shiro, who was currently distracted again at picking out the perfect toys to use on Lance, the paladin willingly bowed his head, taking Hunk's impressively thick cock out of his pajama pants and into his mouth. He was a lot thicker then Keith, so a lot harder to fit in his mouth. Sure, he was a back door virgin, but even he could tell a cock like this would tear a small figure like Keith apart. Yet, with the way he was moaning earlier, it seemed like Keith was particularly looking forward to the idea.

Lance couldn't get the massive cock in his mouth any more then half way as Shiro returned with many toys in hand. The Cuban felt more then a little nervous... As if to distract himself, he tried to ignore his leader behind him with you knows what kind of toys, and just try to focus on sucking and licking the tip of Hunk's dick. 

"Get it... Ah~... Well and slick for me Lance..." Keith moaned out from in front of him. Behind him, he could hear Shiro open up a bottle of lube, pouring a bit of the substance onto his hand. He waited. eyes clenching in fear as he tried so desperately to only focus on Hunk's cock and Keith's moans. One very slick finger pressed against his ass. Lance had never felt quite so scared. 

"I'll be gentle. I promise." Shiro's loving voice came sounding from behind him, somehow adding a little bit of comfort to this terrifying situation. 

"You're supposed to talk dirty to him, Shiro." Keith gasped between moans. 

"He's never done this before, you know what it's like when it's the first time." 

"Just.... hnnng~... Do it quickly~ ahhhh~... I want to see him filled." 

His cock twitched a little more between his legs. 

"Here I come, Buddy." Slowly, a thick finger was pushed inside, passed the tight ring of muscles, drawing a gasp from the Blue Paladin. Only into the first joint, the finger began to wiggle slowly, earning a hiss. 

"Sh.... Shiro... Ahhhhnng.... Stings....!" Lance couldn't even suck at the tip anymore for Hunk. His head was bowed by the length, hand still hanging on as if his life depended on it, yet not squeezing particularly hard. 

Watching with a careful eye, Keith lifted his hips from Hunk's mouth, now that his ass was well cleaned. "I'm going to ride you now, okay? And help Lance out a little." He looked back at Hunk, earning a nod with no hesitation. "I'll bet your cock is some needy for a warm cavern right now." He smirked. Re-positioning himself, Keith shifted down to gently straddle his waist, helping Lance to lift his head from it's spot on Hunk's lap. "Sit up, Lance. Spread yourself nice and wide for Shiro and you'll find it hurts a lot less." He guided. Lance lifted his arms to rest on Keith's shoulders, hanging onto the boy for leverage as Shiro pressed further into the second knuckle. Taking a little bit of lube from Shiro, Keith readied Hunk's cock, slicking it up nicely before hovering over the length. Despite the movements, Lance never let go of the swordsman. 

"H... Hurts, Keith..." He groaned out.

"Yeah... It's going to the first time. You'll get used to it. It feels good really quick." He reassured him as he took the tip of Hunk into his entrance. "Ah... Shiro... Hurry~!" The Red Paladin urged, quickly taking more and more of the groaning Hunk by the second. 

That thick finger was fully in, wiggling around slowly inside and pressing carefully against the inside walls. Lance knew what he was looking for. He didn't know too much about gay sex, but he knew his own body had a prostate somewhere, and that was supposed to feel really good when touched. He needed it... He needed it NOW. 

As if perfectly on cue, Lance's back was suddenly arching, his head flinging back away from Keith's chest. That was it! That was the spot! He moaned out loudly, echoing it through the other three's ears. Keith now had Hunk fully sheathed inside of him, and thought the Yellow Paladin would cum right there from Lance's moan. 

"Ah...~ Not yet...!" He urged the boy, slowly sliding the massive cock out and back inside. 

Shiro pressed another finger in, seeming a little more eager then before, and less patient. This finger seemed to go in a little easier, with the one already inside now gently caressing Lance's prostate, leaving him already a moaning mess. As if in an attempt to silence the loud pleasured boy, Keith grabbed Lance to pull him into a heated kiss, tongues clashing in a mess of need from both boys. 

Being a little more distracted now, Hunk had to take it into his own hands to get deeper inside the Red Paladin, grabbing his hips and thrusting up hard, cause the boy to moan loudly into the kiss. 

Pulling away slowly, Lance left a trail of spit between the two. Locking lidded eyes with the mullet head, he gasped out, "F... Focus.... I'll be okay now... ahhhh~" He felt a lot more open, his insides welcoming the fingers prodding inside and stretching him out. "I Think... Mmmm... I'm ready Shiro...." 

Biting his lip, the leader slid his fingers slowly from Lance's ass, leaving him feeling empty and begging for more. "You've wanted to see this for a while now, right Keith...?"

Keith continued his small thrust up and down the thick length as Hunk continued to fight his urges to pound up into the smaller male. Both seemed to stop though at this, eager to see Lance get fucked so mercilessly by Shiro. 

Opening the cap of lube yet again, Shiro coated his hand and fingers, spreading the thick liquid over his achingly hard cock. Once fully slick, Shiro positioned himself behind Lance, who was a little more willing then before. Yet still had this slight look of fear in his eyes.

Slowly as before, Shiro pushed the tip of his cock inside the tight ass, stopping at each hiss sound he could hear from the boy. 

"Hnn... Just do it..." Again, he held onto Keith for leverage as he rode Hunk, who kept it slow to keep the boy from coming too quickly. Also to save his own ass from being split right open... 

Obeying Lance's wishes, the Black Paladin pushed himself in all the way, ignoring the sounds of pain that came from his Blue partner. Once fully inside, he searched for that once special place, waiting for that sweet reaction he knew Lance would provide. Keith seemed to be doing the same, as he kept Hunk deep inside as he moved himself, searching for his prostate. 

In perfect unison, Lance and Keith moaned out together, still clinging to one another as they did. 

Shiro, knowing all too well what this meant, motioned towards Hunk. "Pound him good for me, Hunk." He called over, making the mechanic twitch yet again.

That he did. It was like something clicked for Hunk, as he yet again gripped Keith's hips and thrusted his hips hard up into him, hitting his prostate just right to have the boy seeing stars. "Oh.... shit~!" 

In sync with Hunk's thrusts, Shiro began to push inside of Lance, pressing against his prostate with his large cock. Lance couldn't keep it together. The feeling of that thickness pushing so deep in his virgin boy pussy was too overwhelming. It felt so good, he was screaming Shiro's name to the stars. "Ha.. Harder~ Ohhh~!" He screamed out, rocking his hips the best that he could for his leader. Harder, faster, the two tried to push for the smaller males, leaving them both a screaming mess for the whole castle to hear. 

"I can't... I can't hold up much longer...!" Keith called out, holding desperately from cumming first. 

"Ahhhhh~ Me neither...! Shiro I'm gunna...!" Lance held his breath as release came so suddenly, hitting him like a bus. Cum sprayed over Keith's chest, coating him in white semen. 

"Quiznak.... Hunk~!" Following quickly, Keith covered Lance in his own seed, his muscles clamping hard around the massively thick cock. Hunk couldn't hold out for any longer with that, filling Keith's insides yet again with hot sticky cum. 

Three spent boys moaning out so loudly, now gasping desperately for breath in their pleasure. How could Shiro possibly hold out any longer? With one last hard thrust, his cum came quickly, filling Lance up to the brim. "W...warm...~" He mumbled in his half asleep state. 

All collapsed over in satisfying climax, Hunk and Shiro pulling out slowly, leaving the cum to drip slowly from Lance and Keith's tight asses. Laying down beside each other, still covered in each other's semen, Lance and Keith tangled their legs and snuggled against each other, falling asleep all too quickly in their exhaustion. Laying behind, Hunk pulled himself in close to Keith, spooning him with an arm draped over the two. Smiling down at the three exhausted teens, Shiro pulled a blanket from the cabinet to lay over them all,before he saw the toys he had left out to use on Lance. Hmm... looks like he got a little too anxious. Pushing the toys off the bed for now, he mirrored Hunk in spooning Lance, bringing his hand up to play with Keith's mullet. 

"Something to do tomorrow night~" He mumbled to himself, before drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
